El Último Capítulo
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Harry-Draco. ¿Si no queda nadie más que la persona que más odias, puede ser el miedo a la soledad más fuerte que el odio? (Realidad Alterna.)


_El día en que nos conocimos está tan cerca y tan lejos  
encontré sin quererlo a quien buscaba  
yo, deslumbrado, no podía ver la respuesta  
ayer, hoy, mañana. Todo se desvanece.  
Esa negrura, esa violencia  
posando mis labios en la cicatriz  
esos desgarradores recuerdos  
y esta amargura dormida  
no dejaré que nadie me lo quite._

_Saishuushou__, Bronze OST. _

****

****

**El último capítulo**

Cuando no quedan más que ellos dos, se quedan juntos. El miedo es más fuerte que el odio y lo es aún más la soledad. Saber que hay alguien que ha visto los mismos paisajes que ellos y que recuerda a las mismas personas puede más que saber que siempre se han odiado.

Algunas veces se siente como pornografía. Draco lo invita a cosas que sabe que nunca haría – que nunca debería hacer. Que no debería disfrutar. Cuando todo termina se acuesta sobre su espalda, siempre sin tocarse. Observa hacia un techo que no puede ver por la tinta de la noche.

Quizá si él no ve, no puede ser visto. Como si estuviera bajo su – ahora desgarrada- capa invisible. Cada reacción que sufre su cuerpo por el roce de la piel de Draco en la suya; manos que son guiadas para acariciar.

No queda nadie más. Esto es todo lo que puede sentir. Su aliento acelerado mientras la ropa se quita. Muerde su labio mientras presiona su entrepierna contra las nalgas de Draco. Dedos pálidos alrededor de su muñeca para guiarlo hacia el frente del cuerpo, cerrarse en la erección.

- Hazlo cómo lo haces para ti.

Harry lo hace. Lento y titubeante al principio, acelerando cuando la cadera de Draco se empieza a mover al mismo tiempo. Deslizándose dentro y fuera de él, gimiendo contra su hombro, el otro contra una almohada, en solo emociones físicas controlables hasta venirse en él. Acomodados juntos, sudados, cansados, antes de que haya un roce de piel y las otras manos se deslicen sobre piel demasiado caliente.

El paso de los días se vuelve un borrón. Tienen magia todavía pero se preguntan si acaso son los únicos aún. Podrían averiguar, pero la respuesta la posible respuesta les asusta. Se quedan mejor en el castillo abandonado de todo y en las noches tratan que sus gemidos ahoguen las risas y voces de aquellos que han muerto.

Harry ha dejado de preocuparse del debería. No hay nadie que diga lo que está bien o mal más que una conciencia que ya no escucha: luego de que has matado es mejor ignorarla o volverse loco.

La comida empieza a acabarse. Pronto tendrían que salir de las paredes que se han convertido en su refugio. No hay madera para hacer fuego y el invierno se acerca. Se lo dice a Draco al día siguiente.

- Entonces iremos a buscar lo que necesitemos y… ¿qué?

- Dices "iremos" cómo si fuera seguro que yo fuera a ir, Potter.

- Imagino que quieres comer y estar junto al fuego.

- Me darías de cualquier manera.

- ¿Quieres arriesgarte a eso?

Resistencia entre los dos. Incluso molestarse el uno al otro ha perdido su emoción. No tiene caso decirse nada porque nunca se separarán.

Mi peor es nada nunca ha tenido tantos significados.

Harry se pone su abrigo, toma su varita.

- ¿Quieres irte, Malfoy? Adelante, pero si te quedas, tienes que ayudar.

- Sabes que no puedo irme.

No se hablan el resto del día. Trabajan en silencio reuniendo cosas que comer, madera, cosas que podrían necesitar. Se atreven a entrar a algunos de los salones destruidos.

En la noche se acuestan separados, el fuego crepita y evita que todo se cubra en olvido. Harry se quita los lentes varias veces. Trata de hablar aún más. No hay palabras entre ellos.

Del otro lado del cuarto lo escucha levantarse. Piensa que se irá pero antes de que pueda decir nada, con su cabello derretido sobre el rostro afilado, Draco se inlcina y lo besa, apartando las cobijas, la ropa, el silencio.

Un gemido. Lo empuja un poco. Los ojos grises fijos en él. Los suyos piden una explicación, incluso si Draco se ve algo borroso.

- Necesito algo tangible. O alguien. En estos momentos no me importa. Tú eres lo más cercano y sí, estoy lo suficientemente desesperado para admitirlo.

- ¿Me amas?

El silencio crece entre ellos. Draco baja la mirada y se pregunta si es esa intensidad lo que siente en su cuerpo. Ve hacia arriba y nota las grietas del techo.

Se arrepiente de las palabras al mismo instante de haberlas dicho. Es una pregunta inocente completamente fuera de lugar, como si sexo y amor estuvieran siempre entrelazados, en una promesa que no tiene orden ni lugar ahora.

Draco voltea a verlo y es el mismo niño que conoció a los once.

- Te necesito. Eso es todo.


End file.
